Ronald Malfoy
by Hermoninny94
Summary: Ron is raised by the Malfoy's and this is the only life he has ever known. What happens when he begins to discover the dark secrets in his life and can he stop himself from being attracted to a certain muggle-born witch?
1. Chapter 1

"Narcissa!" Lucius called in an urgently. "Is the dinner prepared?" He asked quickly. Narcissa entered the parlour looking slightly offended at her husband's abrupt manner towards her but replied defiantly, "No dinner is not prepared. Lucius, if you were hungry you could have just asked and-" She broke off at the look of utter despair and fear on her husband's face. This could only mean one thing. She reluctantly twisted her head to look out of the window that peered out onto the front of the house and could only just make out the pale figure of a man beyond the gate in the dusky and eerie twilight. His cloak twisted in shapes around him menacingly as he advanced towards the manor.

Narcissa didn't hesitate any longer. She abandoned her normally elegant and authoritative stride and ran (oh how she wished she could apparate, but then _he'd _already be inside the house) She gave an involuntary shudder at that thought and reached the kitchen to see Lucius already screaming almost incoherently at the elf. Narcissa joined in and within five minutes (and a few beatings for the elf) the feast was on the table and Narcissa gave a small yelp of surprise that sounded very unlike her as she saw that _he _was already sat down.

"How very nice of you to join me" he said quietly and in a mocking pleasant tone.

"But, but y-you haven't returned for days My Lord and we have been preparing the dinner every night for return but tonight that impotent elf didn't prepare it in time and we really didn't know when you were-"

Voldemort silenced her by simply holding up his hand. He smiled inwardly as she stopped her rambling instantly because he knew just how much power he possessed and the fear that he induced in people that he didn't even need to use magic. His hand, that's all it was but it held so much power. She stopped talking, although to Voldemort it just sounded like one long word because she was speaking so quickly not that he cared what she had to say on the matter anyway.

He continued calmly "I regret to inform you that, as pleasant as this meal looks, I shall not be dining with you tonight." At this, Narcissa felt a hot wave of anger engulf her entire being. She could feel her hair sticking to her flushed face that was probably the colour of a beetroot right now and her stomach had been squirming uncomfortably in fear at what might happen if they didn't provide the sufficient hospitality for the Dark _Lord_. However before she could speak, he continued "I was very much looking forward to your company tonight. How is Draco?" Narcissa felt her anger suddenly desist, replace with overwhelming fear again. She couldn't speak.

Lucius spoke up "Draco is well, thank you" he answered in a clipped tone and hastily moved onto another topic, "My Lord, are you any further along with the, the Prophecy?" He inquired.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked me that Lucius, for that is the reason I cannot dine with you tonight. Mr. Pettigrew has confessed all. As it turns out, he was the secret-keeper for the Potter's."Narcissa was slightly surprised at the mention of the Potters. But she figured that nothing good would come to them with all of their Griffindor traits that they were so proud of... but they were brave. _Ah,_ Narcissa thought, _not surprising that their son was the one who was destined to bring down the Dark _Lord.

All three of them started when they heard what sounded like a small baby's cry. "Ah," Voldemort looked down at his arms with a hint of surprise etched on his face (neither Narcissa nor Lucius had noticed the bundle in Voldemort's arms until then) "I had almost forgotten you were here, little one". Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other quickly, both startled and confused.

Voldemort continued, almost as if talking to himself, whilst looking at the baby who was asleep in his arms. "We did warn them. We told the blood-traitors they were told not to assist any more mudbloods to safety. They couldn't follow that one simple rule." He looked up slowly with a hint of a smile on that inhuman face "Now they have been punished". He sounded very satisfied.

Lucius recognized instantly who he was taking about and felt a slight jolt of surprise at Voldemort's words. "You mean to say that the Weasly's are _all _dead?" He had to work at sounding only mildly curious but couldn't believe that all of them could be dead even their youngest son.

Voldemort shook his head slightly, still with a slight smile on his face. "No Lucius, what I did was much worse" He looked back at the baby in his arms "Do you remember they had a son who is soon to become a year old?"Lucius nodded, then looked at the baby and gasped when he caught sight of the shock of fiery red hair on the baby's head and realization hit. Narcissa looked on, now feeling very confused.

"Yes, I stunned all of them. Took the baby right out of the mother's arms" Voldemort laughed slightly as he remembered the tears falling rapidly out of Molly's eyes as she stood completely incapable of doing anything and saw him take her son away.

Lucius spoke up "My Lord, may I enquire as to what you plan to do with the child?" His voice barely above a whisper as he tried not to imagine the horrific things Voldemort could put this child through. _He was just the same age as Draco. Why not punish the parents for their own stupid actions?_

Voldemort looked surprised at the question and looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "What _I_ plan to do with the child? Oh no, it is what you will do with the child" He continued at the looks of confusion fro them. "Those blood traitors will believe their son dead. One day, they will have the horror of learning that their son has been raised by the family that they loath the most" Voldemort cackled, imagining the moment "I think that this will be a sufficient punishment don't you agree? Put them through ten years of agony and mourning and then realize that their own son hates them. I want you to raise him as your own with only one exception, he keeps his name, I rather think it suits him" With that Voldemort stood and handed the bundle to Narcissa who took the baby automatically. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked completely shocked as if they couldn't quite believe what they had been asked to do, this amused Voldemort even further.

"I will be returning later tonight in order to celebrate. Tonight I destroy any chance of the Prophecy being fulfilled" and with a satisfied smile Voldemort swept graciously from the room.

Narcissa pulled back the blanket in order to get a better look at the baby she had been given and saw a name embroidered with gold on the baby's clothing. Ronald.

After that the Dark Lord did not return.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa marched purposefully towards Flourish and Blotts. She really did hate shopping in Diagon Alley and especially at this time because it was always buzzing with the atmosphere of excitement when all of the first years were going shopping for their required equipment for Hogwarts. However, she had to come at this time because she had only received the news this morning. She and Lucius had requested an invitation for their sons to attend Durmstrang. However, Karkaroff had refused them a place at his _Institution_ because of a disagreement with Lucius years ago, but Narcissa knew full well that the pathetic coward was just threatened of how well Voldemort had trusted her husband.

Although Narcissa refused to let it show, her stomach had knotted painfully with anxiety and dread at the news that her boys would have to attend Hogwarts. The fear she felt was not directed at her son Draco, for she was well aware that Draco would manage just fine at Hogwarts and become a proper Slytherin due to his superior bloodline. Narcissa would have been rather glad about this as she didn't want her boys moving so far away from home but she couldn't shake her feeling of anxiety of her boys attending Hogwarts. No, it was Ronald who she feared for. She was well aware of the fact that he wasn't really her son but she loved him as equally as Draco. The Malfoys could have returned the child once they became aware of the fact that Voldemort wasn't going to return. However, they didn't. When other death eaters enquired as to why this was, they claimed that it would be disrespectful to the Dark Lord's memory to not follow an order that he had bestowed upon them before his death. The death eaters promptly remained silent on the subject after that (though many had given up on orders that the Dark Lord had given them now that he was dead).

When they had first been bestowed with the burden of the child, Narcissa and Lucius were appalled by the colossal task of raising not one but now two children who were more or less of the same age with only a few months difference. The Malfoys had only been in possession of Ron for a few weeks before it became apparent that Voldemort was definitely not going to return. However, in this time Narcissa had become rather attached to the child and although he wouldn't admit aloud (and struggled to admit it to himself), so did Lucius. Ron was unlike any child that they had encountered before and as much as they loved Draco, Ron was very warm and radiated much more love than Draco did. So as the coldness that they felt for the child shifted into love and protectiveness, they pretended that Ron was Draco's twin and performed a simple transfiguration spell on Ronald's hair but they still couldn't eradicate the fiery red hair completely and so settled for a strawberry-blonde (which they had to update every so often as the hair gradually brightened in colour). They decided to use the name of Lucius' father (in order to make the child seem more legitimate to the Wizarding World) and named him Ronald Abraxus Malfoy. Due to Lucius' connections at the ministry, they were able to create an official birthing parchment that proved Ron to be the twin of Draco and because the Malfoys had maintained a low profile during the time of the Dark Lord's rise to power, barely anybody other than the death eaters were aware that they had a son and so they readily accepted that the Malfoys had twins and weren't challenged on the subject. Most importantly, the Weasleys didn't question this either and had more or less come to the conclusion that Ron had been killed for the actions of the parents. Narcissa did however doubt that the distraught Molly Weasley would ever give up looking for her youngest son.

After the irritated Narcissa had bought their supplies, she headed back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where she had reluctantly left Draco and Ron to be fitted for their school robes. She knew that she was being ridiculous, feeling apprehensive about leaving them to be fitted but she had panicked that the Weasleys might just turn up (until she realized that they all wore hand-me-downs and the daughter wasn't starting until next year). Narcissa wasn't worried about the children because she doubted they would remember Ron at all but she didn't want Arthur and Molly showing up unexpectedly. No, the filthy blood-traitors would not take her son away (but it seemed unlikely that they would recognize Ron even if the4y saw him) however, she would much prefer if they didn't run into him, just in case they grew suspicious. _Oh, listen to yourself Cissy, you're better than this. Stop being so paranoid. _She thought to herself as she felt the tension release from her body when she was close enough to see that her sons were still in the store. She walked elegantly inside looking down her nose at the shabby little store; unfortunately they seemed to be the only ones who sold Hogwarts robes. Narcissa froze for a second when she realized that there was a third person at the back of the store as well but when she looked closer she realized it was only another first year with Raven coloured hair that stuck up in all directions and was wearing glasses far too large for his face. _Ugh. And they allow this filth to get their robes fitted in the same store as my precious boys. _She approached the back of the store to where they were being fitted and couldn't keep the small smirk forming on her lips as she heard Draco talking to the boy "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but we know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, right Ron? –imagine being in Hufflepuff," at this she heard a chuckle from Ron "I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" Draco asked the boy who looked both uncomfortable and confused.

"Honestly, how long does it take to fit a robe?" Narcissa asked the assistant who looked taken aback by her abrupt manner.

"Well," started the intimidated woman "we have been rather busy today and we are going as fast as we-"but she was cut off.

"You have a wand do you not? Or has the wizarding world sunk so low as to allow squibs to work in places for _real _witches and wizards" Draco grinned widely at the look of utter shock and disbelief at what his mother had said.

Ten minutes later and with a look of disgust at the other boy from Narcissa and his returned look of relief and the three Malfoys left Madam Malkin's with Ron and Draco's perfectly fitted robes. Narcissa marched on, wanting desperately to get out of this place that she knew was bustling with half breeds and _ugh _mudbloods. She could hear the boys discussing Hogwarts rather excitedly behind her and slowed her pace somewhat. She knew that she was going to have to tell Lucius the news of their rejection to Durmstrang as he'd been working at the Ministry all day. No, they could perhaps stay in Diagon Alley just a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_(I forgot to do this before) Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling nor do I own any of the characters from Harry Potter (unfortunately)_

Ron listened intently to his parent's conversation, grateful that they had forgotten to cast a spell to stop him from overhearing. He had noticed the subtle flash of anger in his father's eye when Draco had been proudly showing off his new Hogwarts robe. Dinner had also been unusually quiet. Ron and his twin were starting Hogwarts tomorrow and Draco was obviously exceptionally happy at the thought of attending the same school that their parents had studied at and met when they were both sorted into Slytherin House. Ron however, couldn't shake the unsettling feeling of unease since his mother had returned home from Diagon Alley and his mother and father said that they needed to discuss something.

Ron was supposed to be getting ready for Hogwarts the next day but he had to know the reason why his parents looked so tense and worried. "It has to be Ronald" his father hissed angrily "Draco wouldn't have had a problem gaining an invitation to Durmstrang" at that, Ron felt Ron felt his stomach twist with anger and hurt and knew that he couldn't listen to any more of his parent's disappointment in him and he left swiftly without hearing another word. "What, you don't think that Karkaroff is suspicious of Ronald do you? He couldn't possibly know that he isn't really our son could he?" Narcissa grew increasingly panicked at this thought. She stopped however, when Lucius took her hands and looked at her with as much sincerity he could muster even with panic boiling inside of him too. "Of course he doesn't suspect anything Narcissa. Ronald is going to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, be sorted into Slytherin just like you and I were and Draco will too of course and they can protect each other." At that he pulled his wife into a loving embrace and stroking her hair gently and reassuringly, whispered "everything will be fine, we'll see".

Ron was just finishing packing his trunk for Hogwarts. The elf had of course offered to do it but Ron had turned the offer down insisting that he needed something to do in order to distract him (but Ron also hated the idea of the elf packing his trunk when he knew that he would have also had to have packed Draco's and wanted to save him the extra work). He stopped when he heard a gently knock at the door and was about to yell to Draco to leave him alone because he really was the last person that he wanted to see right now until he suddenly realized that Draco never knocked to enter his room and if he did, he would never be gentle about it. Ron couldn't help but smile slightly when he realized that it was probably Dobby coming to offer his help to Ron (again!). His face however dropped when his father entered his room. "How are you son?" That was a strange question for his father to ask.

Without even thinking Ron replied and let all of his hurt and anger out "How do you think I am father?" He replied menacingly and was aware that he was treading on dangerous ground but couldn't find himself to care at that particular moment in time. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I'm sorry that I'm not as intelligent or strong as Draco and I know that I am often a disappointment in comparison to my _perfect _twin" Ron practically yelled and continued quietly at the look of confusion on his father's face "I heard you and mother talking". At that, Lucius' eyes flashed first with shock and worry and then anger took over.

"What?" he snarled menacingly grabbing Ron by the arm and shaking him roughly "why were you listening to our private conversation? What did you hear? ANSWER ME!" Ron was so shocked by his father's sudden aggression that it took him a moment to answer.

"I heard you say that Draco would have gotten into Durmstrang fine and that it was my fault that we didn't get in. I couldn't take any more and I left" Ron said fearfully but was then extremely shocked to find that his father had pulled him into a very quick and desperate hug before puling back and resuming his hold on Ron's shoulders.

"Ronald," Lucius started sincerely meeting his son's confused gaze head on and letting relief flood into his voice "Your mother and I are not, nor will we ever be disappointed in you son. It is Karkaroff who is the foolish one. You will cherish your time at Hogwarts as your mother and I did I'm sure. Now finish packing and get some rest. I guarantee, tomorrow will be a long day".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Four Malfoys stood on platform 9¾ awaiting the Hogwarts Express. The platform was relatively quiet because Lucius and Narcissa had insisted on arriving as early as possible (this shocked Draco and Ron because their father had taken the morning off work to see them off). Ron was confused at the nervous glances that his parents were shooting around the platform and at each other which did absolutely nothing to calm Ron's nerves of the thought of starting Hogwarts today. They were the first to board the train after Lucius had patted them on the shoulder and Narcissa had hugged them both tightly, whispering to Ron "take care son, I love you, just remember that" Ron felt very confused by his mothers words. And then they boarded the train. Draco and Ron headed to the back of the train; Ron didn't like the idea of not being able to see his parents on the platform when they were leaving but he suspected that Draco was excited about being independent and Ron really wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother.

They had been travelling for a #bout an hour when Ron decided that he couldn't take any more of Draco's speech about how great Hogwarts would be when they were in Slytherin and discussing all their parent's favourite professors when they had attended Hogwarts. Ron cut him off mid-sentence and hadn't been listening to a single word that Draco had been saying and he was feeling ill from his nerves and just felt the need to leave the compartment and swiftly did so, ignoring the protests of his twin.

Ron felt an overwhelming urge to be sick when he stood up and started walking _wow Ron, calm down and stop being so bloody nervous! _He thought to himself as he headed swiftly to the toilets before he would throw up on the corridor. He rushed forward, closing his eyes in order to stop the dizzying sensation he was feeling when he unexpectedly collided into somebody, knocking them both to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a mass of frizzy brown hair framing a very angry looking face as she stood up and smoothed out her robes. _Wait... She's changed into her robes already? She must be eager. _And Ron couldn't stop the amused expression forming on his face which only seemed to spur her anger on. "I'm sorry" she snapped "was I in your way?"

"As a matter of fact you were" he snapped back, forgetting his nausea for the time being. "In future, I would recommend doing something about that ridiculously bushy hair of yours so that it doesn't render you blind and you may actually see the world more clearly!" He was a little disappointed to see that his words hadn't offended her. "What were you doing standing the middle of a corridor anyway?"

"I wouldn't say that's any of _your _business would you?" she sneered "and just for the record, I happened to be minding my own business when you came crashing into me so thanks for the advice but I would probably recommend glasses for you in future" she stated defiantly.

"I'm sorry?" Ron questioned incredulously. Nobody had ever spoken to him with that amount of disrespect before.

"Apology accepted" she stated and had to turn away quickly to hide the amused look that was now forming on her face. Ron watched her march down the corridor and had to give her some credit for her bravery. Of course, she wouldn't know that he was a Malfoy and belonged to one of the most powerful Pureblood families in the Wizarding community.

Later, when Ron had changed into his robes and attempted to appease Draco's temper for walking out on him, he went looking for the girl again. He didn't really understand why but told himself that it was because he was seeking an apology from her for earlier. He did spot her, but she was talking to somebody who looked slightly familiar and was discussing something excitedly with him. He couldn't explain why but this seemed to anger him slightly but figured it must be the girl that made him angry and then realized that he recognized the boy from Madam Malkin's who was also being fitted with himself and Draco. Ron shook it off and went to sit back down in his compartment with his twin when he felt the train coming to a stop.

Ron felt his stomach lurch painfully with nerves and excitement as the train began pulling slowy into Hogsmead.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I PROMISE to start updating more regularly _


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn it! Where is Draco? _Ron thought to himself as he was pushed and shoved vigorously by the overly eager students exiting the Hogwarts Express. Ron needed the company of his twin right now, he couldn't face this alone, but when he finally fought his way to the back of the train, a new and overwhelming sense of panic set in when he discovered that the compartment was empty. Ron ran to exit the train and followed a deep voice shouting in the distance "Firs'-years follow me!" and he ran towards the crowd of people who seemed to be disappearing behind what must have been a wall of trees, though it was difficult to tell in the dark. Ron was growing desperate by this point (he hadn't realized how much time he had spent looking for Draco) and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He caught up with the crowd just in time to hear that voice yelling, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here" _That's all very well but when will I get a sight of Draco? _Ron thought to himself as he tried to catch sight of his twin amongst the sea of heads but it was so dark that he could barely see the person in front of him.

"No more'n four to a boat" the voice called and Ron saw the little boats that lined the edge of the river that were rapidly being filled. He walked through the crowd of people giggling with laughter and excitement as they found a boat to sit in with their friends. Ron still couldn't find Draco and gasped when he turned and spotted him already sat in a boat with a smug look on his face when he saw Ron's expression of hurt and anger. Ron approached the boat occupied by four people, he recognized Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle faintly as they were children of his father's friends who also work at the Ministry of Magic but he didn't recognize the fourth person who he glared menacingly at "I do believe you've taken my seat". At this, they began to rise out of their seat out of fear of the anger and authority in Ron's demand but stopped at Draco's command.

"Don't" Draco clipped, looking smugly at Ron "it seems only fair that I sit with my new friends in the boat as you left me on the train to make yours. Why don't you share a boat with them?" Draco found it very difficult to keep his face calm and smug when he saw how his words hurt his brother but though Draco would never admit it, he felt equally hurt and betrayed by his brother leaving him on the train and therefore wouldn't accept his earlier attempt of an apology. Draco looked on with mild curiosity as his brother stormed away, to see who he would indeed sit with.

Ron searched for a boat that wasn't full which was a rather difficult task to undertake when his eyes were swimming with tears which he didn't allow to fall down his cheeks. He was a Malfoy, he was supposed to stay calm and cool. Ron spotted a boat that only held three people and reluctantly made his way over but stopped when he saw who was seated in it. It was that raven haired boy from Madam Malkins, a round faced nervous looking plump boy and the girl he had ran into on the train. Ron groaned and looked around again. No, this was definitely the only boat that wasn't full. A man who was the size of at least two men and had an enormous beard that obscured a generous amount of his face cleared his throat loudly, looked at Ron sympathetically and pointed towards the boat "Look, there's a seat for yeh" he said helpfully and gave the raven haired boy a warm smile who gave a look of invitation to Ron to join them. Ron felt a jolt of anger towards him not like the one he had felt on the train but this boy was giving him a patronising and sympathetic look which Ron detested. His anger was replaced by amusement, however, when the bushy haired girl from the train gave him a look of utter shock and disgust which clearly indicated that she wasn't the least bit happy at the thought of Ron joining them on the cramped boat. "I'd rather swim" Ron stated but heaved a sigh and joined the boat none the less when it became apparent that he had no other option.

Draco watched his brother step reluctantly into the boat. Why on earth would his twin be sitting with Harry Potter? Draco had heard the rumours that Harry Potter was on the train and took pity on him when he saw Harry sat with a bushy haired girl who had bucked teeth and had changed into her uniform far too early. Draco had graciously and generously offered to befriend Potter who ungratefully turned down his invitation after he had insulted the bushy haired girl. Draco attempted to suppress his jealousy as he saw Harry smile kindly towards his twin.

As Ron took a seat next to the girl in the boat, she shifted as far away from him as she could get that he actually feared at one point that she would actually fall off the edge. She huffed angrily and crossed her legs and arms and turned away from him gazing far too intently at the castle and trying to ignore the fact that he was there. Ron found this highly amusing and decided it might be fun to irritate her further because she had nowhere to storm off to this time. "Believe me," he whispered so that only she could hear "it's not that amazing, you'll grow sick of that view before too long" he teased her knowing that the only reason that she was so interested in the castle was because she was attempting to ignore his presence.

"Well," she whispered back "some of us actually like to _look _where we're going" she replied smugly and went back to gazing at the castle whilst Ron gazed at her in amazement. He had never met anybody with the cheek to answer back to him and he was racking his brains for a smart reply but came up short for the second time. Was she always going to outsmart him? She glared at him when she noticed him staring "What?" she demanded but he turned his face away in embarrassment and felt his cheeks burning but she didn't see because they came to a tunnel that submerged them in complete darkness that Ron was grateful for. After what seemed like an eternity later, the boats came to a halt on a rocky surface and Ron's nerves returned as he realized they must have arrived at Hogwarts.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They had made it into Hogwarts and been introduced to Professor McGonagall who had taken them to be sorted. Ron had heard the nervous first years guessing the various ways in which they might be tested but Lucius had already told he and Draco that it was an old and tattered hat. At the sight of it, Ron's heart race increased dramatically and only briefly noticed that it had begun to sing a song. Ron started at the sound of applause around him. The only thing that he had been concentrating on was his breathing, which he appeared to have forgotten how to do at the sight of the Sorting Hat. "When I call your name," the extremely stern looking witch dressed in emerald-green robes announced "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!" the hat was placed on her head and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" And so the ceremony of sorting continued in a blur as Ron listened to the alphabet creeping its way to 'M' and keeping his eye glued anywhere but the stool and avoiding any eye contact with his twin. However, Ron looked up curiously when he heard "Granger, Hermione!" What sort of a name was that? He was shocked even further when he saw the bushy haired girl from the train and the boat walk defiantly towards the stool. The hat took a moment to decide and then bellowed "GRIFFINDOR!" Ron couldn't explain why this disappointed him a little. She intrigued him for reasons he couldn't explain and was actually rather hoping that she might end up in Slytherin, even with how much she infuriated him.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Ron was still angry with his brother for earlier but still excited for him to be sorted and tried to throw him an encouraging smile but Draco wouldn't look at him. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and with an extremely smug look on his face, Draco went to join the cheering Slytheins. He knew that it was his turn next but started at his name nonetheless "Malfoy, Ronald!" He wasn't feeling as frightened now, Draco was a Slytherin, he was his twin, of course they wouldn't be separated. Ron sat on the chair and was blinded by the sorting hat. _Hhhhmmmm...yes, yes this is very difficult. I sense the same problem as with the Black's. You're unlike your family but do I put you in Gryffindor? No, I sense the same bravery and courage in you as the others, _"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no applause this time. You could have heard a quill drop in the great hall. Most people in the wizarding community knew of the Malfoys and their completely pure blood line. It didn't make any sense. Ron sat in shock and Professor McGonagall had to call his name a few times before he looked up. "Mr Malfoy! That's your table over there". He couldn't register what he was saying. He met Draco's look of complete confusion.

"Again" he whispered.

"I'm very sorry young man" she said sternly "but whatever the hat says goes I'm afraid. Gryffindor is your house until you leave".

"Fine" he answered quietly but menacingly and with that, stood and fled quickly from the great hall with the eyes of every student watching him as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron ran from the great hall, resisting the temptation to turn back and find his brother. He knew that he couldn't face him right now. His twin had been put into Slytherin house, just like his father and mother and all Malfoys have since as far back as they could recall. What was wrong with him? He was a _Malfoy _for crying out loud. _It was just a mistake, it was just a mistake... _Ron continually thought to himself and leaned against a wall on the outside of the castle, he was desperate to get some air. But he was snapped out of his thoughts "Ron! Wait up!" Draco called, all traces of their previous fight forgotten. Ron groaned at his brother's voice, why couldn't he understand that he just wanted to be left alone?

Ron set off down the path again only to be stopped by a forceful hand on his arm, preventing him, from doing so. "Ronald, calm down!" He turned around abruptly ready to shout back at his brother but was stunted when he saw... was that concern? Draco had always been very good at hiding his emotions but right now, his concern for his twin was etched clearly on his face. Ron mentally shook himself and broke free of Draco's hold again and began to storm off down the path. Draco groaned and ran to his side, panting as he struggled to keep up, Ron had always been taller. "And where exactly are planning to go brother?" Ron hadn't thought about this but didn't particularly care at this moment in time; he just had to get _away._ "Come back to the castle, we'll talk about this".

At this Ron stopped abruptly and snapped, "I can't Draco! Don't you understand? No wonder mum and dad were so desperate to get us into Durmstrang! I'm supposed to be in _Slytherin _Draco! How did this happen? What will mum and dad say Draco? How did I wind up in Griffindor?" Ron yelled frantically.

"Whoa, one question at a time brother! Listen, it was obviously a mistake with the hat, I mean it's clearly wrong that they would place is into our houses based on the decision of a mouldy hat. Don't worry Ron; you know dad and his influence in the ministry. He'll fix it. Now come back to the castle, before you do something stupid".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Draco and Ron headed back up to the castle. They were just about to enter the Great Hall and join in with the feast but were stopped just before they reached the door by Professor McGonagall. "A word please Mr. Malfoy" she demanded firmly, yet not unkindly.

"You may wish to specify," Draco sneered coldly "you do realise that we're twins don't you? I'm Draco, this is Ronald" he gestured towards himself and Ron.

Her eyes widened momentarily, "Oh, good gracious! No, I didn't realise. Well then, Mr. Ronald Malfoy, a word if you please". Draco gave Ron a look of encouragement before glaring at the Professor and heading back into the Great Hall to join his housemates. Ron grudgingly followed Professor McGonagall, still angry that she hadn't let him try on the sorting hat again. After what seemed like a very long way and through some very complicated passageways, they reached a room which Ron presumed would probably be her office. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him.

"Would you care to take a seat Mr. Malfoy?" She asked politely.

"Not particularly" he snapped back.

"I suppose you wouldn't care for a biscuit then?" she said, holding out a tartan tin.

At this he just glared. "Right then," she continued "it would appear that you are unhappy with the Hat's choice of house in which to place you" Ron snorted, was she delirious? He had stormed out of the Great Hall in front of _everybody _for Salazar's sake. Unhappy didn't quite describe his thoughts towards his house placing. Professor McGonagall continued as if she hadn't heard him "but please try to understand that this isn't uncommon amongst first years at Hogwarts. Certain Witches and Wizards can be very disappointed that they weren't in the same house as their family or where they expected they would be placed. I can guarantee that the Hat chose you for Griffindor for a reason and trust me when I say Mr. Malfoy, that if you are polite and try to make friends, Griffindor is a very warm and welcoming house where you can easily make friends if you put the effort in to be friendly in return..." Ron wasn't listening anymore. He didn't belong in Gryffindor. Case closed.

He interrupted her mid-sentence "So, am I going to be able to be sorted properly? And this time by a reliable source?" he snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, I sincerely suggest that you watch your tongue and never take that tone with a professor again, young man. As your head of house, I will expect much more respect from you in the future. And no, as I have mentioned, the Hat's decision is absolute. It is not an unusual occurrence. You would have missed the sorting of the twin sisters, Padma and Pavarti Patil because you left the Hall but they are identical twins and Padma was placed in Ravenclaw whilst Pavarti was placed in Gryffindor." Ron did have to admit, that eased his mind somewhat, there must be a problem with the hat if it's separating twins, he was fully aware that he and Draco had there differences but they were certainly alike enough to be put into the same house. "That's all I have to say on the matter, I will accompany you back to your dormitory now where you will be able to get to know other members of the Gryffindor house and make some friends". _Well that's likely to happen_ Ronald thought to himself bitterly whilst following the older witch back to the common room.

They stopped outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The password is "_Caput Draconis_". In your own time Mr. Malfoy and she gave him a quick and reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before walking swiftly away. He was grateful for that at least, the fact that she wasn't rushing him into 'socializing' and 'making friends'. He had a friend, a best friend, and yeah they argued and disagreed _a lot_ butDraco has first and foremost his best friend. And now he had to leave him. He took a deep breath and couldn't help but find the password completely ironic. All he wanted to do right now was forget about Draco because he didn't want to look upset because that would make him look weak and yet here's his name, in the password. Ron shook his head, muttered the password and reluctantly crawled degradingly through the opening to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron couldn't help but stare in shock and disgust at the sight of the common room, everything about it seemed to scream GRYFFINDOR! Which _really_ wasn't what he needed right now (or ever to be precise). Ron only took a second to take in his surroundings when he noticed the staircases that he presumed led to the boy's dormitories as there was a very tired looking Gryffindor boy heading up there. He couldn't have been more grateful because nobody had noticed him appear and he intended on keeping it that way. Walking as discretely and quickly as he could, he headed for the staircase and he almost made it when he was stopped by a tall, pompous looking wizard with the brightest red hair he had ever seen. Ron was redheaded too but it was incredibly pale compared to this colour, it was like fire.

Ron glowered at him, unfazed by the difference in height. "Excuse me" Ron demanded in a way that was anything but polite. Right now the only thing that was standing between a much needed rest and peace and quiet in order to think, was this wizard, Ron didn't like him.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy" the redhead offered his out his hand but a few curious heads had turned at the mention of his name and Ron pushed passed the wizard angrily. "Wait Mr Malfoy!"

"What?" Ron demanded now that he was away from the prying eyes his _fellow_ Gryffindor's.

"I just wanted to let you know that as a Gryffindor prefect-" Ron _really_ didn't like him "-Professor McGonagall confided in me about your predicament when you left the Great Hall and honestly, this is a great and noble house that I'm sure you'll grow to love..." With a roll of his eyes, Ron took off up to the dormitory's, desperate for some sleep. He'd heard the speech before. The prefect had stopped talking and was following Ron up the stairs he stopped Ron abruptly in his tracks when he stopped in front of him, again. Ron refrained from snarling, he was actually going to hex him if he did that once more. "There's a bed available in this room".

Ron considered ignoring this wizard just to tick him off but took a deep breath and walked into his dorm. He walked into the room trying to look as important as he could and without so much as a glance at his roommates, he climbed onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed. He was grateful that his trunk had been placed on his bed, his elaborately expensive trunk that his father had picked out especially for him. It was black leather with green seems running through it and _R.M. _carved onto the front. He got changed into his green silk pyjamas and collapsed down onto the bed, trying to wrap his head around how events had turned so quickly and how he ended up where he was now. This time, 24 hours ago, he was lying in bed inexplicably excited to go to Hogwarts and see if the Slytherin common room was how his parents had described it. He wanted more than anything to write to his parents and gain comfort from them but this only terrified him further. They would be disgraced and ashamed that a member of their family and their own _son_ no less, hadn't made Slytherin house. He refused to believe that this would be his life for six more years, sleeping in this bed, in this Gryffindor dorm.

He tried to drift off to sleep but images of his parent's disappointment in him flashed consistently flashed through his mind. _At least whatever happens, things can't get any worse._ Ron wouldn't find out how wrong he was until the next morning.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the ridiculously late update. I've been really, really busy but I've already started writing the next chapter so the next update won't take nearly as long to update! Promise! The next chapters will start picking up the pace and not focus so much on individual thought and feelings and there will be more interaction with Ron and other key characters (namely Hermione!)

HPfan: I will be writing this year of Hogwarts but I'm still undecided about the other years, I'll probably skim through them, focusing just on the key events Thank you for all my lovely reviews, they're really helpful and encouraging and if there's anything you want me to write or you want to see more of, just et me know


	6. Chapter 6

Ron awoke the next morning from a dream he could hardly remember except that it mostly consisted of the colour red. He wasn't as well rested as he had hoped to be, unable to sleep easily with worry resting heavily on his mind and the stupid and inconsiderate boy in the bed next to him waking up continually throughout the night, panting, out of breath and shouting in his sleep. Perhaps if he complained about him, he could get transferred to another dorm... no, he didn't want to have to beg that pompous red head to let him switch rooms. He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up reluctantly, he wasn't particularly excited to begin his first day as a Gryffindor... _as a Gryffindor! _He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought and jerked open the curtains around his bed, only to instantaneously wish that he hadn't.

There, on the bed next to him, was a pair of bright green eyes looking attentively Ron's way. Ron was seething at the sight of him, why? _Why _did he have to keep running into this pathetic boy? A boy who was supposed to be a mighty Gryffindor and couldn't even compose himself when having a nightmare, a boy who dared to give him a sympathetic and patronising look on the boat and was giving him the same look now. Ron didn't even attempt to hide his glare as he looked back at the boy who managed to give Ron another reason to hate him every time he saw him.

"Good morning," the Raven-haired boy said politely "I'm Harry by the way".

"So?" Ron snapped back, wanting nothing less than to be speaking to this boy who irritated him so. Harry looked slightly affronted at Ron's abrupt manner towards him but he quickly composed himself and continued on politely, "I saw you get sorted yesterday, you were upset, and everybody was staring at you-" Ron cut him off "Wow, you catch on fast don't you, with your brains, I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw!" Ron said snidely but Harry continued as if he hadn't heard him, "I know how it feels to have everybody stare at you like that and I don't think that it's fair of people to judge you before they get to know you. I don't know my way around this place and we are both Gryffindor's so maybe we could find our classes together?"

Ron laughed at the hopeful look on Harry's face. "You? You think I want to be seen showing up to classes with _you_? Unlike you, I come from a very highly respected wizarding family" (Ron didn't actually know the boy's last name, but he presumed he couldn't be a pureblood wizard as his father was familiar with every respectable pure blood family and Ron had never seen the boy before) "and I already have friends to find my classes with. You have no idea what it is like to be the centre of attention, why would anybody in their right mind stare at a pathetic weedy boy who looks like he can't afford to eat or afford to get a decent haircut by the looks of it" Ron stated rudely, looking at the boys shaggy and unkempt hair that stuck up atop his head and covered his forehead.

Ron was instantly shocked at what he had said to the boy. He had been suppressing his emotions to the point where he felt as though he were to explode any moment and unfortunately Harry had upset him further by trying to be nice to him. However, Ron was far too proud to ever admit any of this and so continued to glare at Harry, refusing to offer an apology. As Harry was already dressed in his robes, he shook his head a little with an expression of what appeared to be disappointment rather than looking offended and went to exit the dorm. Just as he was about to leave he stopped, "You know, I always thought that the _respectable_ families would have had much better manners" and with that, he left Ron in the dorm alone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The first week turned out to be awful for Ron. After checking his timetable, he realised that he would only be sharing one class with his brother and that wasn't until Friday! Ron found himself avoiding eye contact with students in the corridor who seemed amused by his situation and sneered at him as he walked by. Ron continually got lost; however, he sauntered into class with a cocky smirk on his face as if he were trying to be fashionably late even though he was eager to please his teachers so that when his parents were to find out that he was in Gryffindor House, at least he could tell them he was achieving well as a student. He would eat by himself in the great hall, as far away from the other Gryffindors as he could possibly get.

When Ron looked at his timetable one morning, he realised that his Transfiguration teacher was the Gryffindor head of house, Professor McGonagall, and was particularly eager to attend class on time, knowing that Professor McGonagall was not a teacher to be on the wrong side of, only he was still unable to navigate his way around the castle and so he set off early in hope that if he would find the classroom in time. He was going down a crowded corridor hoping that it would be the right one when he caught a flash of bushy hair bobbing up and down far ahead amongst the sea of students flooding the corridor. He panicked; there were so many twists and turns in the corridors that he could lose her any second. He ran as fast as he could, without caring who he pushed and shoved in the process, until he reached her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned shocked and then looked at him disgusted, jerked her shoulder away violently and screamed "What are you doing? Don't touch me?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "My my, you're rather sensitive aren't you?" he taunted as he followed her through the labyrinth of corridors. She ignored his comment and continued to walk for about a minute or so down the more and more secluded corridors until she stopped abruptly to face him, "why are you following me?" she demanded. He wasn't prepared to answer that question; he couldn't exactly tell her that he had been following her because he didn't know how to get to class, when she clearly knew the way which would make him look inferior. She stood, impatiently awaiting an answer "I want an apology for your insolence on the train" he knew it was pathetic but it was the best he could come up with, and true to some extent. She chuckled and continued walking, "and you say _I'm _the sensitive one?" Ron couldn't think of a response to that. He hated how she had the ability to twist everything he said. "I am curious though; do you always blame other people for your own mistakes?" This confused Ron somewhat, and yet again, he was dumbfounded "excuse me?" he asked.

"Well," she continued "_you _ran into _me_ on the train the other day and I'll be willing to bet that you think that it was the sorting hat that was faulty when you were sorted into Gryffindor" she stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't make mistakes" and Hermione could tell that he wasn't joking by the conviction in his voice. She looked at him incredulously for a moment and then shook her head and continued on to Transfiguration, however, she wanted to test her theory, being curious as she always was and she just couldn't seem to understand this strange boy. He didn't protest as she took a turn in the corridor that had nothing to do with the route to Transfiguration, giving her an inclination that perhaps he had no idea where Transfiguration was, the thought amused her, of course he could just be following because he really did want an apology, however, this seemed unlikely.

"What's so funny?" Hermione hadn't even realised she had been smiling and quickly remembered to concentrate on where she was stepping as she went down the staircase. Ron was still walking next to her as she counted silently in her head _eight, nine, ten and ... _she subtly stepped over the eleventh step, Ron however, missed this and walked right _into_ it as his foot went right through. Hermione stopped and turned feigning a look of surprise. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course I'm bloody not alright! Why didn't you warn me the step was there?" he demanded, trying to free his foot.

Of course, why didn't _she_ warn him? No, he couldn't take blame for anything "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. Would you like some help?" she asked innocently, feeling slightly guilty.

"No I don't want your help, just leave me alone!" Ron was so embarrassed at his own stupidity and snapped but instantly regretted it as Hermione said "fine" and went back up the staircase and out of sight.

He was in a state now. He was stuck, and he didn't know the way he also didn't know any spells that could help him out of this situation but he did know one thing, he was never following Hermione Granger to class ever again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hermione sat in Transfiguration tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. The Malfoy boy really irritated her but now she wished for nothing more than him to turn up for class, he was already ten minutes late. Harry, who sat on the seat to her right, looked questioningly at her worried face but she gave him a small smile and he turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall's start of first year lecture. Hermione wished that she hadn't tricked Ronald but he had been so convinced that he couldn't make any mistakes and blames other people constantly, she had wanted to prove him wrong. Just as she was thinking it, Ron walked into class. "Glad you could finally join us Mr. Malfoy" she said sarcastically.

"My apologies Professor I was..." he looked straight at Hermione "lost". She instantly turned her guilty face away and then acknowledged the unfortunate fact that the only spare seat in the class was the seat on her left. She stared defiantly at Professor McGonagall as she continued her lecture when Ron took the stool next to her. She was amazed at her Professor turning a table into a pig, she had of course read all about the art of Transfiguration but it was a completely different thing all together seeing it actually being done.

Professor McGonagall then distributed some match boxes and set them the task of transfiguring the matches into needles. "You may work in pairs if you find the task difficult and help each other out if you get stuck" at this Hermione felt a fresh wave of guilt. On Harry's right was a round-faced boy with sandy hair named Neville Longbottom Harry glanced at Ron sitting next to Hermione and gave her an apologetic look. Hermione assumed Harry had met Ron before; she made a mental note to ask him about it later... No! Why was she so curious about him? She would just ignore him.

Ron heard the whispers behind him, only just audible "Can you believe it?" One of the girls whispered excitedly to the other, "not only do we get to be in the same class as Harry Potter but we also get to sit directly behind him" and they both giggled irritably loudly. Ron and Hermione snapped their heads towards the girls at the same time, Hermione out of irritation that they wouldn't leave her friend in peace whilst he tried to work and also that they were distracting her from her spell and Ron out of Shock. Harry Potter? Harry _Potter? _Ron looked at the scrawny boy next to Hermione in disbelief. Ron felt completely stupid for not putting two and two together, a boy named Harry his age with black hair and green eyes, his hair must cover up the scar, or maybe he styles it that way. He had heard the rumours that the great and mighty Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, but he had expected him to look like... Ron sighed; he didn't really know what he had expected him to look like.

Ron turned back to his assigned task; he transfigured the matchstick with ease, having seen his father transfigure many items for his and Draco's amusement. He picked up the needle hoping that McGonagall would look over so he could impress her but he also looked smugly at Hermione who looked dumbstruck at the sight of it, "can't you do it? It really is easy you know?"

"I know" Hermione replied tartly, realising to her horror that Ron was watching her expectantly. She cursed herself for not thinking before speaking and mustered up all the concentration she could manage with him staring at her. She muttered the incantation and... it worked! His previously smug expression shifted to that of impressed and Hermione was too amazed that she had done the spell to look at him smugly. Just then, McGonagall walked over and stared in astonishment at the pair, flashing them a rare smile. They didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson as McGonagall showed the class their example. The bell rang for the next lesson and Ron made for the exit he called behind him as he was leaving, "I'll see you around Granger" and he only just heard her reply of "You can count on it Malfoy" as he was heading onto the corridor that would take him to his next lesson and smiled at her stubbornness, the only genuine smile he had produced since he started at Hogwarts.

A/N: So, so sorry for the wait guys! So much has happened since I posted the last chapter but I have mostly been studying for my final exams that will determine whether or not I get into University so unfortunately, all my time has been thrown into studying for those, and then I went on holiday! But now, we're finally finished for the summer break I didn't want to give up on this fic, I want to stick with the idea and finish the story, so fingers crossed, another update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Friday finally arrived for Ron. The first day that he would be in a lesson with Draco, when he would have somebody to sit with and not be laughed at by the Gryffindors, Friday would be the day that he would have a friend to sit with. Ron missed Draco, though he wouldn't admit it, he had seen very little of his twin since starting Hogwarts, even though they had only been there for a few days, it still felt like an eternity since that first dreadful day with the sorting hat.

Ron got out of bed and dressed with a sense of purpose, for once not hating this awful place, and looking forward to spending some time with Draco. He took his usual spot at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, right at the end by himself, nobody disturbed him there. Part way through breakfast the sound of squawking filled the vast Great Hall. Ron looked up to see his family owl Eudora glide gracefully above him and drop an envelope into his lap. A sense of dread consumed Ron; he didn't have to look at the wax seal in order to know that the letter would be from his parents, wanting to know how his first week of Hogwarts had been no doubt. Ron glanced over at Draco just as Eudora was dropping an envelope and a parcel onto his lap. A parcel? Ron hadn't received a parcel. He watched as Draco scanned over his letter eager to see what Draco had received and he hadn't. However, just as Draco was untying the strings, with a look of curiosity and confusion, he seemed to sense Ron's eyes on him and he looked up to confirm this and swiftly hid the small parcel in his robe pocket, along with his letter. That really made Ron angry. What would his parents want Draco to see and not him? Did they somehow know that Ron hadn't got into Slytherin and Draco had, and had sent a present to Draco to congratulate him? Ron was too afraid to read his letter at the moment, fearing that his parents did know about the sorting disaster. Ron left the table early and decided to find his way to potions.

The potions class took place in the cold and dark dungeons. _I'll bet the Gryffindors will love this place_ Ron thought dryly. Draco made his way down to class shortly after Ron did, followed by Crabbe and Goyle of course. Ron was secretly jealous of the trio; they didn't look like the best of friends by a long shot but at least Draco had people to talk to, even if they were just intimidated by him. He was satisfied, however, when Draco took the seat next to Ron, flashing him a rare but brilliant smile at being able to sit with his twin for the first time since they started Hogwarts, truthfully, they could have seen one another during mealtimes but Ron was too embarrassed to visit the Slytherin table and Draco was far too proud to approach the Gryffindor table.

The room began to fill with students and Ron couldn't hold his curiosity and confusion any longer, he turned to his brother and cleared his throat, "So, what did mother and father send you in the post this morning?" he attempted to sound as casual as he could manage.

Draco blushed and turned away. Draco blushing? Draco didn't blush; Ronald was prone to uncontrollable blushes, but never Draco. "Nothing" Draco said uncertainly, "a letter, the same as you".

Ron could tell that his brother was hiding something from him. Draco must have told their mother and father and they were disappointed in Ron. That is the only reason for Draco to act suspiciously about the 'gift' he had received this morning. Draco leaned closer to Ron and whispered, "Ron, do... I mean does-" Draco was cut short with the entrance of their very ominous-looking potions master, Professor Snape, he announced himself, the name rang a bell with Ron but he couldn't think why. His mind was reeling with Draco's behaviour; he seemed so uncertain and embarrassed about something and was most definitely hiding something, but what?

Professor Snape began the lesson by taking a register, he paused at Ron's name his face showing signs of suspicion. He hadn't paused to look at Draco when his name was called, what had Ron done? Thankfully for Ron however, Snape was much less interested in him as he was in the infamous Harry Potter. Snape seemed to go deliberately out of his way to make Harry Potter feel uncomfortable, which seemed to amuse Draco greatly. He sniggered when Snape sneered at Harry for being a "celebrity" and Ron joined in to appease his brother, even though he didn't think Snape's comment was remotely amusing, he stopped abruptly however when Hermione snapped her head around and glared at him. This bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Snape explained what they would learn in potions, when suddenly he stopped and began attacking Harry with questions, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of woodworm?" Ron thought that question was particularly harsh, for a first lesson in potions, in their first year, he could guarantee that not one single student in the classroom would know the answer to that question. Just as the though went through Ron's mind, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Ron shook his head in amazement; this girl was full of surprises.

Snape ignored Hermione. He was intent upon embarrassing Harry "Tell me potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand remained in the air.

"I don't know sir" Harry replied

Professor Snape was relentless "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Hermione stood up.

"I don't know sir. I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" This won a few laughs around the class which only seemed to infuriate Snape even further.

"Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione. This angered Ron. He wondered how Snape dared to snap at a student for knowing the answers to the questions he was asking. What the hell was Snape's problem with Harry Potter?

As the practical part of the potions lesson commenced, it became clear that Snape not only had a problem with Harry Potter, but with the Gryffindor house as a whole. He deducted points for the most ridiculous of things. Draco found Snape to be his favourite professor, probably because they were united in their hatred of anything Gryffindor. Ron hadn't expected for Draco to look so smug every time a point was deducted from Gryffindor, was he forgetting that this was his brother's house too?

When the bell rang, Ron packed his things and turned to leave with Draco. "Malfoy," Snape drawled from the front of the classroom "Ronald, stay behind a moment". This frightened Ron, he thought his potion had been adequate enough; it certainly did its job. Draco shot a confused look at his brother and then went to leave the classroom; Draco would definitely question his brother on this.

Ron tentatively approached Snape's desk. Snape seemed to study him for a few moments. "Two Malfoys indeed" he muttered "You and Draco must be twins I assume?"

"Yes." Ron curtly replied. What the hell did he want?

"Funny, isn't it that you should to be sorted into Gryffindor house when the rest of your family were in Slytherin" Snape knew of the Malfoy family then.

"I didn't find it particularly amusing" Ron snapped. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Snape was not a Professor to be meddled with.

"That's all" Snape replied and went back to reading something on his desk. Ron was shocked, no punishment? He turned swiftly and exited the classroom, with one question on his mind. What the hell?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Friday's lessons came to an end and left Ron feeling mentally exhausted and he crawled through the common room door after the feast and climb into bed to read the letter that his parents had sent him. However, he caught sight of Hermione sitting by herself in the corner of the common room, writing something. He walked over to her. Teasing her always seemed to cheer him up.

He took a seat opposite her on the small table. She looked up startled. "So" Ron said.

"So?" she replied, cocking an eyebrow.

What had possessed him to come over; he didn't know what to say now. She looked at him expectantly. His mind wandered back to their potions lesson and smirked when he remembered her hand shooting into the air. She looked wary. "How did you know the answers to all of Snape's questions today?"

She looked at him incredulously. She leant over so that she was close to him. Ron wondered what on earth she was doing "Well", she whispered, "I'll let you in on a little secret" her eyes lit up "there's this magical technique though I doubt you've ever tried it" Ron waited expectantly "it's called reading!" She snapped haughtily and went back to writing on her parchment.

"Haha, very clever" Ron replied sarcastically "no, what I meant was how did you know what Snape was going to ask? I've read my fair share of potions books but I'd never heard of half of the ingredients that Snape mentioned. How did you know what to read up on? It's not as if you read all the books recommended for this year's curriculum". Her hand paused on her parchment and her cheeks reddened, but she didn't look at him. Sweet Salazar, she had.

Ron was just about to broach further upon this he heard the voices entering the common room. He looked and thought he was seeing double for a split second. Identical twins entered the common room, speaking animatedly to one another only to stop when their eyes met Ron simultaneously.

"Well, well, well George. Do my eyes deceive me, or this a Malfoy sat in the _Gryffindor_ common room?"

"Right you are Fred. This should be fun" They both beamed at one another and began making their way towards the table where he and Hermione were sat.

Ron had no idea who these two were but they certainly weren't first years and were guaranteed to no many more spells than Ron did. What was going to be fun? Ron looked towards the door that leads to his dormitory; he would have to get past the twins to get there.

Now what?


End file.
